The argument
by princess-kristi
Summary: Always been friends and told each other everything, but why hasn't that happend now? FD HG RW HP DM
1. Chapter 1

The arguement. 

On a winter day at Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Fleur were sitting in the common room doing their potions homework.  
In their last potions class, Harry paired up with Fleur and Ron paired up with Hermione.  
They completed the task of making a cure for werewolve bites.  
The fire crackled, so Ron went and put more wood on.

Harry was reading his notes and decided to look up. He noticed that Fleur hadn't even turned from page one and returned to his notes.

H: Fleur, is their something wrong?  
F: Huh? What? Did you say something Harry?  
H: I asked if their was something wrong?  
F: Ahh, It's nothing. Have you read your notes?  
H: Fleur their's something a matter and your not telling me.  
F: How do you know theres something wrong?  
H: Coz if their wasn't you'd be reading our notes. But you must not be coz your still on the first page.  
F: Do you have to know everything?  
H: Fleur.  
F: Seriously Harry not everything in my life has to evolve around you.  
H: Okay I get your point but you don't have to be so harsh!  
F: What the hell is that suppose to mean? I'm not being harsh.  
H: Then why are you yelling?  
F: Don't you dare point the finger at me Harry H: Don't get pissed off for no reason. All I asked was a simple question?

By this point, Ron and Hermione have looked up and were witnessing the arguement.

F: I'm not pissed off but if you keep pointing the finger at me then I will.  
H: Come off it Fleur. If nothing was wrong why are we arguing?  
F: Go jump Harry, I've had enough!

With that she got up, grabbed her books and stormed upto the girls dormetry.


	2. Chapter 2

Fleur and Lavender left the Gryffindor common room to go for a walk, while Harry Hermione and Ron went to get ready for dinner.

While walking Fleur and Lavender bumped into Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. They exchanged small words and as Draco went to pass Fleur he dropped a note in her robe pocket. She didn't notice anything but few metres away, watching the scene carefully, Pansy Parkinson saw everything. After the short meeting with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle the two witches decided to keep walking.

Fleur and Lavender decided to go to the Great Hall and wait for the Harry, Ron and Hermione to come for dinner. Soon after arriving at the Great Hall, Fleur and Lavender noticed Pansy Parkinson approaching.

"She is such a try-hard" Lavender whispered to Fleur. Fleur looked at Lavender and nodded, agreeing with her friend completely.

"Dècore get here now" Pansy ordered. Lavender sent a glare her way. Pansy acted as though she owned the world.

Fleur simply shrugged and went to her.

"Yes?" Fleur asked.

"Why is it that every guy in this castle has to fall head over heels for you?" Pansy commanded.

"What on merlins beard are you talking about?" Fleur asked bewildered. If every guy in the castle was falling head of heels for her, she had yet to hear about it.

"Draco is mine. So keep your hands off!" She whispered venomously. "You got that?" Pansy informed, raising her voice a little.

"Why do I care?" Fleur asked. Fleur barely knew Draco, and quite frankly, didn't crae who he belonged to.

"I saw him give you back the L.O.V.E letter you wrote him" Pansy shot at her.

Fleur looked at her puzzled. "Draco didn't give me anything." She said slowly. "And there is no love letter, I didn't give him anything. So get your facts right before you start yelling at people!" Fleur yelled.

Fleur turned to walk away when Pansy put her hand in Fleur's robe pocket. She pulled out a piece of scrunched up parchment from Fleur's pocket.

"Then what's this huh?" She asked.

"I don't know and it's none of your business." Fleur screeched at her. She was getting sick of Pansy continuing to push the subject. She had no clue what she was going on about.

"Draco is _my_ business therefore, so is what he gives to other girls!" Pansy squealed. Fleur grabbed the parchment from Pansy and shoved her back, not hard enough to cause her to fall over much to Fleur's disappointment.

"Ever accuse me of anything again you'll wish you were never born!" She whispered to Pansy with so much venom in her voice, Pansy actually started to get nervous. "Now buzz of you lil cow!" Fleur screamed.

Pansy went to her side of the Great Hall just as a bunch of students came bustling in. Ron, Harry and Hermione joined Lavender and Fleur at the Gryffindor table.

"Did you enjoy your walk earlier Fleur?" Ron asked her conversationally.

Fleur was deep in thought, thinking about the parchment in her pocket. _How could Pansy know it was in my pocket when I didn't? _Fleur wondered to herself.

"Fleur are you okay?" Ron asked, beginning to get a little worried.

Harry noticed Fleur hadn't said anything. He lightly kicked her under the table to get her attention.

"Sorry what?" Fleur came back to the real world.

"Ron asked if you enjoyed your walk before cause you and Lavender where gone over half an hour." Harry said.

"Oh yeah," Fleur seemed slightly flustered for some reason. "It was refreshing. Sorry Ron I was deep in thought about something and didn't hear you" Fleur apologised.

"Are you sure your okay Fleur? Maybe you should take tomorrow off. I can get work for you if you want it" Hermione suggested. She too was worried about her friend. Fleur had been acting odd lately.

Dinner finished and everyone went to his or her homerooms. After the rest of her friends went to bed, Fleur sat in her pajamas by the fire with the note in her hand. She was still debating if she should read it or not_. It could say anything. But it could also be important. Draco has never insulted me. He was quite genuine and nice over break but if the others…. _She continued to think over reasons for why she could look at the note.


End file.
